Hydrogen reactivation of catalysts containing zeolites has been described. The parameters of the processes including zeolite hydrogen reactivation will often depend on the exact nature of the zeolite contaminants or poisons. The nature of those contaminants or poisons will in turn depend on the catalytic process conditions in which the catalyst was used. Various patents and printed publications describe hydrogen reactivation of catalysts containing zeolite employed in high temperature hydroprocessing conversions. For example, it appears that catalysts comprising zeolites and hydrogenation-dehydrogenation components which are employed in hydroprocessing conversions suffer redistribution, reagglomeration, of the hydrogenation-dehydrogenation component. Processes for reactivating such catalysts spent under hydroprocessing conversion conditions, including hydrogen reactivation stages, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,107,031; 4,139,433; 3,943,051; 3,849,293; 3,692,692; and A. D. Reichle et al "Hydrocracking Catalyst Rejuvenated," The Oil and Gas Journal, p 137-143 (July 29, 1974) and by A. D. Reichle et al "New Rejuventation Techniques Extend Unicracking--JHC Catalyst Life" presented at the NPRA Annual Meeting in the Spring 1974.